Armed and Dangerous
“'Armed and Dangerous'” is the 15th episode in Season 3 of Lab Rats. It first aired on September 29, 2014. This is the 61st episode overall. It features the last appearance of Special Agent Graham and the first appearance of Mr. President. Plot Leo can’t resist showing off his new bionic arm in front of Janelle, but it quickly gets out of control. Agent Graham promotes the kids as bionic celebrities, but when they miss a mission, they decide it’s time to get Donald Davenport back as their leader. Story Agent Graham has promoted the kids as bionic celebrities and when they walk into Mission Creek High, Janelle asks Adam to help with her Science Fair project because he is the topic and she wants to know about his bionics and how they work. Adam gives a explanation, but it isn't a very detailed one like Janelle hoped. Leo tries showing off his bionics to Janelle, but they don't work! Unknown to Leo, Douglas has made a remote to control Leo's bionics and when he tries to show them off to Janelle, it doesn't work and Leo swipes Douglas's remote to control his own bionics when Douglas says bionics are a big responsibility when he finds out. To Donald's dismay and the Adam, Bree and Chase's excitement, Agent Graham is taking them on a international press tour. When they get back from New York, Donald is disappointed in them because he had to go on a mission by himself when he called and texted them 18 times and says he thought they were heroes, and he said "I guess I was wrong" when Agent Graham says training is no longer what they do, it's now about being famous. Leo finally shows his bionics off to Janelle, at first, she is glad, but when Leo does rapid fire, it turns chaotic and nearly burns down Mission Creek High, angering Janelle. Janelle says that when they look back on this day, she will still be mad. Douglas arrives angered, but decides to train Leo on how to use his bionics. Agent Graham lets them know that they need to behave because the President is coming! Agent Graham threatens to have them in a warehouse locked in cages if they don't behave. They see this to get Davenport back as their leader by humiliating Graham to expose him in front of the president. Bree uses to Super Speed to make Graham fall down, at first, Donald is frustrated, but Bree tells him about how they're going to expose him and he is excited. Chase uses his molecular Kinesis to spill a smoothie on Graham and Adam uses his super breath to blow down Graham (Similar to Three Little Pigs). They let the President know about Graham's press tour and tell him he isn't qualified to lead them. As a result, Agent Graham is fired as a government agent and is arrested by the secret service. Then the President asks for a bionic selfie and the President apologizes to Donald for the government trying to come between him and the kids. Donald is now back as their leader! Douglas decides to train Leo with the expert target. He does bulls eye three times and Douglas is impressed. Leo freaks out when Douglas says a few more weeks and destroys the remote! But he has to be careful if his bionic arm activates any random time, oops! Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast *Madison Pettis as Janelle *Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport *Ben Bodé as Special Agent Graham *John Eric Bentley as Mr. President Trivia * Leo showed off his bionics in front of Janelle. *Leo can now freely use his bionics. *Douglas made a remote with a deactivation feature for Leo's bionic arm, to make sure he don't get in to any trouble, but at the end of the episode, Leo 'accidentally' destroyed it. Douglas might have made another one though, because Donald said in Left Behind he has control over his bionics. *All the Lab Rats (including Leo) faked a glitch. *Adam uses his super breath ability (to create hurricane-like gusts) for the first time in this episode. * This episode aired two months after You Posted What?!?. *Leo doesn't interact with the lab rats or Mr. Davenport in this episode. Goofs *Douglas joked about how he also had the experience of losing a girl. However, in Bionic Action Hero, this proved to be false, as it's revealed Douglas dated Giselle in college, then broke up with her. *Adam used his pressurized lung capacity, however Douglas hasn't unlocked it for him yet. *When Douglas comes to the school to talk to Leo about misusing his bionic arm, the metal tabs on the chain around his neck keep moving from behind the backstrap to over it and back again, most likely because multiple takes were cut together. Gallery Transcript Userbox Code:Dangerous Category:2014 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes when Leo has bionics Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Cast Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Douglas Episodes Category:Storyline Episodes Category:Episodes written by Julia Miranda Category:Recurring Cast Category:Guest Cast Category:Episodes with guest stars Category:Recurring Character Category:Episodes with the New Lab Category:Janelle Related Pages Category:Janelle Episodes Category:Episodes when Douglas is Good Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Major Events Category:Episodes when People Lose Their Bionics Category:Episodes when Bionic People Glitch Category:Episodes directed by Victor Gonzalez Category:Episodes with Mission Creek High Category:Dougleo Episodes Category:Episodes with Guest Cast